Christmas Magic
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Christmas story written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Enjoy!


**This lovely Christmas story was written by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, the idea of Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) and the idea of Ultimate Feedback (Shocks). I only own Rachel and the Grant and Jocklin Mansion which guestsurprise used with my permission. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Magic<strong>

It was night time at the Jocklin Mansion, and most of the aliens were just returning from their missions for the holidays. Gena and Cassie were sitting and listening to Rachel as she explained some of the aliens' holiday traditions.

"Each of the aliens have a tradition on their planet to celebrate the holidays. The Vladats were known to gather together in a room and drain some of the energy from each other to strengthen their family bonds (creepy but true). The Tetramands are known to gather together and do a battle dance and the warriors fight to prove who is the best warrior of the season. The Loboans were known to travel the universe to hunt the biggest and strongest animals for their holiday dinner and once they had their food, they traveled back to their planet and ate and howled for 3 straight hours. The Conductoids go throughout their entire planet and use their energy and light to their fullest power to make their planet the shiniest and brightest planet in the universe for that one night. In a way, each alien species has their own unique ways of celebrating Christmas." Rachel mentioned.

"Wow! That sounds so exciting! I wish I could light up a planet or do a traditional dance!" Cassie giggled. Four Arms smiled at her.

"Don't worry…I can teach you some of them!" He chirped happily.

"You can teach her AFTER I teach her how to hunt properly!" Blitzwolfer chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not a bad hunter! I can shoot a can off a fence at 100 yards!" Cassie said happily.

"I know you're good Sweetpaws, but no one can teach you to hunt better than the hunter himself…" Blitzwolfer smiled as he gently rubbed against her as he walked past her legs (he was walking on all fours at the time). Cassie just laughed and patted his back as he walked past. He arched his back and let her pat and scratch him, signaling he liked having her attention.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we all incorporate one of the alien's traditions for this Christmas!" Gena said happily.

"Great idea baby…" Four Arms smiled as he pulled her on his lap.

"But we have a lot of aliens here...we couldn't do it all on Christmas, but maybe like every day until Christmas or even continue after Christmas to ensure everyone got to do their tradition!"

"I think that's a great idea!" Shocks said. "Me and my bro Feedback can light up this mansion to where you would even be able to see it from space! Vamps…I don't want you draining any of my energy though!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that is part of my tradition…in plus…it won't hurt you…much…" Vamps smiled. The two began to wrestle a bit. Because they were the older brothers of Feedback and Whampire, they were the ones who knew more about their family traditions.

"Hmmm…I think I will drain Cassie's energy first!" Vamps laughed as he grabbed her and jumped on the ceiling. Now they were both hanging upside down. Vamps playfully nibbled in her neck, and she was laughing her head off!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA VAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He chuckled at how much he was making her squirm and crack up. He finally let her down and turned and saw Aleu was walking in.

"Ok guys! I'm here! Sorry! Work took forever today…" Aleu said as she came in.

"Aleu! I'm glad you came. We were just talking about Christmas traditions and how much fun we are going to have this year…" Rachel said happily. Aleu's face turned temporarily pale and she had a sad expression.

"Oh….ok…well um…yeah it should be great…" Aleu said, trying to look positive. She could feel Gena and Vamps staring at her.  
>"Well I better get started on the Christmas cookies! C'mon Cass you can help me!" She smiled. Once she left, Gena was the first to speak up.<p>

"Ok guys…it very obvious that Aleu is hiding something." Gena said.

"Yes…she is hiding something…" Four Arms said. "But what? It can't be Christmas…this is the best time of the year!"

"Apparently not for her my friend…" Shock said as he leaned on his chair.

"No worries…" Vamps said as he jumped off the ceiling. "Leave it to me…" and he walked towards the kitchen. He walked up behind Aleu and poked her side, knowing it was a weak spot.

"Vamps!" Aleu said as spun to face him. He winked at Cassie and she knew he needed to talk to Aleu for a moment, so she left them to talk.

"Ok Aleu…out with it. Why do you not like Christmas?" Vamps asked as he cocked an eyebrow.  
>"It's nothing really…it's just that I don't have any special Christmas traditions that anyone would like…"<p>

"Aleu…what's the real reason…c'mon it's me…you know you can tell me…" He cooed as he put both hands on each side of her to keep her from moving away from the counter.

"Vamps…Christmas is always hard for me because it reminds me of the family I lost. We used to be such a happy family and now that I don't have them, it reminds me of the memories we use to have…that's all," Aleu said as she hung her head. The Vladat could feel her pain; he felt the same way before he knew Whampire was alive. He used his green claw to lift her chin.

"You're a part of our family now Aleu…I know you miss your other family, but you still have us. Don't be sad or discouraged. Let's make some new memories; that way the good memories will replace the sad ones. Alright?" Vamps said as he looked at her with soft eyes.

"Ok Vamps…please don't take it like I'm not grateful. I truly am! I love all of you!"

"You do?" He smirked deviously.

"Of course I do…"

"Would you prove it to us?" He said as he started pushing her backwards towards the living room where the others were.

"Ummm…of course…" Aleu said, knowing he was up to something.

"Well you can prove it to me first."

"How?" She said, clearly confused. He pointed his claw up. She looked up and saw she was standing under the mistletoe and right in from of Gena, Shocks, Four Arms, Rachel, Cassie, Blitzwolfer, and Swampfire. They all smiled and waited. Vamps knew that they were not officially dating yet, but he still liked to do things to see if Aleu liked and trusted him or not. Aleu was still learning about him so he did not want to rush her into anything. He leaned closer to her face and lips.

"I'm waiting Aleu…" He teased and before he knew it, she smashed her lips quickly on his and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock for a second until he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone cheered so loud Vamps and Aleu almost went deaf. She slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry Vamps! I should not have been so sudden!"

"I like "sudden"…" He smiled as he grabbed her and started kissing her a bit rougher. She hung on to his strong neck for support to keep from falling. He let her go and saw her smile at him, and her face looked as if she had found her true love.  
>"Did you enjoy that?" He said as he held her steady.<p>

"Yes I did…but um…I guess I better get back to my cookies…." Aleu giggled. She then leaned up and he knew what she was trying to do. He leaned down and let her kiss him on the cheek. Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Where is he taking her? Haven't they done enough bonding!" Cassie laughed. Vamps stuck his head out.

"Cassie no worries, we are just going to make you all a few more desserts!" he smirked.

"Uh huh…and I think Aleu is going to be the main course for the night!" She said back. Vamps' eyes widened a bit and he turned a shade of pink. He then he looked at Four Arms , Shocks, and Blitzwolfer.

"Fellas…get her…"  
>"Our Pleasure!" Shocks smiled as he lifted his fingers and Blitzwolfer started shaking his tail.<p>

"I will get her ribs, you all get wherever else you feel needs tickling! NOW!" Four Arms yelled and Cassie ran behind Gena and Rachel for protection. All 3 girls gulped.

"Rachel…"

"Yes Gena?"

"I think we need to run!"

"I agree!"

For the rest of the night, there was nothing but laughter as everyone celebrated the Christmas season with their friends and loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: Merry Christmas GoldGuardian2418 and to everyone else! :)<strong>

**And a Merry Christmas to you guestsurprise and to all readers!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
